


Not posessive

by FeLi_Leivos



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeLi_Leivos/pseuds/FeLi_Leivos
Summary: อีนอครู้สึกไม่ค่อยชอบหน้าหมอนั่นเลย… ไม่ชอบจริงๆ
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor/Jacob Portman
Kudos: 1





	Not posessive

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคตอนนี้อธิบายถึงความรู้สึกภายในใจของทั้งสองคน ไม่ได้มีการแต่งบทพูดเพิ่ม, อ้างอิงจากพากย์ไทย

อีน็อคเห็นเด็กผมสีเข้มคนนั้น ‘เจคอบ’ ตั้งแต่ตอนที่ก้าวเข้ามาให้ห้องครัวเพื่อมารับน้ำชาที่โอลีฟกำลังต้มอยู่ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นทรงผม รูปร่าง แทบจะเป็นคน ๆ เดียวกับที่ทุก ๆ คนในบ้านมิสเพริกรินเคยรู้จัก นั่นทำเขาที่กำลังวุ่นกับการทำความสะอาดโหลแก้วและหัวใจสัตว์ต้องชะเง้อมองถึง 2 ครั้งเพื่อความมั่นใจว่าจะมีคนหน้าเหมือนกันขนาดนี้เชียวหรือ ไม่รู้สิ แต่เขารู้สึกไม่ค่อยชอบหน้าหมอนั่นเลย…. ไม่ชอบจริงๆ

ทันทีที่ม่านถูกเปิดออก ปรากฏสนามหญ้าที่เด็ก ๆ มักจะลงไปเล่นเป็นประจำยามบ่าย คิ้วได้รูปขมวดลงอีกครั้ง …หมอนั่นยังไม่กลับไปอีกหรอ? ดูเหมือนจะเดินฝ่าแสงแดดกลับเข้ามาในบ้านพร้อมกับเอ็มม่าด้วย แต่นั่นไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าสนใจเลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว เขาควรไปประดิษฐ์ตุ๊กตาบนโต๊ะพวกนั้นให้เสร็จก่อน ว่าแล้วจึงค่อย ๆ ลุกขึ้นไปนั่งประจำที่โต๊ะตัวโปรด หญิงสาวผมสีแสดจึงลุกตามมาช่วย

“เจค มารู้จักอีน็อคสิจ้ะ” น้ำเสียงสดใสของเพื่อนสนิทดังจากหน้าห้องแฝงไปด้วยความตื่นเต้นอย่างปิดไม่มิดขณะเรียกผู้มาเยือนชั้น 2 ร่างเก้ ๆ กัง ๆ ในเสื้อกันหนาวสมัยใหม่เดินเข้ามาด้วยความไม่มั่นใจ กวาดสายตาไปทั่วห้องสลัว ๆ ที่มีโหลแก้ววางเรียงราวอยู่บนชั้นไม้เป็นที่กั้นห้อง

“นายคงรู้สึกแปลกที่แปลกทาง” เจ้าของห้องเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบโดยที่ไม่ได้มองหน้าผู้ถูกเรียกด้วยซ้ำ “ไม่ต้องห่วง ฉันคิดแล้วล่ะ” …หลุดไปแล้ว! ผิดวิสัยของเขาจริง! อีน็อครีบวางอุปกรณ์ทั้งหมดลงพลางมองไปที่ใบหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยความสับสน “อ้อไม่ ฉันไม่ได้ห่วง ฉันมีคำแนะนำให้นาย แบบลูกผู้ชาย ถ้านายคิดจะอยู่เพราะเอ็มม่า…..” 

เขาเปลี่ยนเรื่องโดยทันควัน โดยเรื่องที่เขาสาธยายไปก็เป็นเรื่องจริงนั่นแหละ แต่ก็ผสมน้ำเสียงที่ตั้งใจทำให้ดูน่าหมั่นไส้เข้านิดหน่อยเข้าไป… อีน็อครู้สึกไม่สบายใจ หมอนี่ไม่รู้หรอกว่าลูปของบ้านหลังนี้ไม่ปลอดภัย ทุก ๆ วันจะมีฮอลโลว์โผล่มาก่อกวน แต่มิสเพเรกรินก็สามารถจัดการมันได้ตรงเวลาทุกครั้ง ยกเว้นครั้งแรก มันพรากหนึ่งชีวิตไป…วิคเตอร์ พี่ชายของบรอนวิน ทำให้เด็กน้อยจอมพลังต้องอยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยว และตระหนักได้ว่าไม่มีชีวิตของใครปลอดภัยอีกต่อไป เพราะอาจจะมีฮอลโลว์ หรือพวกตาขาวค้นพบลูปนี้ได้ ดังนั้นเขาไม่ต้องการให้เจคอบอยู่ที่นี่

“อีน็อคฉันไม่ได้ชอบ…” เจคอบเถียงกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเล็กน้อย นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าใสของเขาไม่ได้มองตอบมาตรง ๆ และค่อย ๆ เบนไปที่โต๊ะพร้อมกับคำถาม “นายทำอะไรน่ะ” ….ไม่มีคำตอบสำหรับคำถามนี้ แต่ไม่เป็นไรสิ่งของบนโต๊ะไม่ใช่ประเด็นสำคัญอีกต่อไป มีเพียงสายตาที่จ้องไปยังหนุ่มปากแข็งที่กำลังวุ่นกับการใส่หัวใจลงในตุ๊กตาเท่านั้น เจคอบไม่ได้ชอบเอ็มม่าในแบบนั้น แต่คนที่เขาชอบจริง ๆ น่ะคือ…


End file.
